Uncertain memory
by Inugami Elric
Summary: El calvario que para Al significa la ausencia de su hermano. POV - Oneshot - Songfic


_**Uncertain Memory**_

Por Inugami Jounouchi.

Alphonse Elric POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, a los autores del anime y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito; es más, la canción tampoco es mía, le pertenece a Gackt, y tampoco gano nada poniéndola acá, más que ayudar a dar forma a la idea que se formó en mi mente.

Un POV de Alphonse, que resume desde mi perspectiva sus sentimientos en el tiempo transcurrido entre el final de la serie y Conqueror of Shamballa. Un poco angst, porque pienso que aunque no recordara nada de lo que había pasado, Aru la sufrió bastante en ese tiempo.

Ya imaginarán que esto tendrá su cuota de Elricest, así es que si el shounen ai entre hermanos incestuosos no te agrada simplemente ve dando marcha atrás. Si decides seguir, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Ah! y tiene spoilers de la peli, por si acaso…

Tengo vagos recuerdos… Imágenes borrosas, extrañas... Momentos de angustia… Momentos de alegría… Personas que no conozco pero que siento cercanas… De algún modo, esas escenas se hacen familiares.

Hoy está nevando, y el frío que siento me hace increíble el pensar que alguna vez mi cuerpo fue una armadura que no me permitía sentir absolutamente nada. Pero es la verdad, y esas imágenes borrosas que a veces veo me lo confirman.

Que no recuerde nada no significa que no tenga flashbacks fugaces.

_**kooritsuita machinami **_

_**kiekake no ashioto**_

_**hito wa subete hikari o ushinatteru**_

_(Las casas congeladas en la calle_

_El sonido de pasos que se desvanece_

_Una persona es privada de toda su luz)_

He vuelto a estudiar alquimia junto a la maestra Izumi. Cada día noto que está más débil, pero a pesar de ello su instrucción sigue siendo estricta. Me esfuerzo mucho, porque quiero recuperar a mi hermano; y cualquier sacrificio es válido para lograrlo. No importa si tengo que pasar meses en la isla Yock sobreviviendo sin alquimia, ni el estudiar durante noches completas, mucho menos el soportar el duro entrenamiento físico. Todo eso no es nada comparado con la importancia suprema de mi objetivo.

Porque sé que mi hermano está vivo. Puedo sentirlo. Aún cuando todos me digan que es una búsqueda inútil.

_**mabuta ni yakitsuita sepia iro no omoi de mo**_

_**ima wa sotto hikari no mukougawa e...**_

_(Las memorias color sepia impresas en mis párpados_

_Están ahora al otro lado de la suave luz…)_

Lo veo en mis sueños, en un lugar muy extraño, aunque similar a éste. Veo también a otras personas, muy parecidas a las que de a poco voy conociendo de nuevo; a aquellas que se supone nos ayudaron cuando hicimos ese largo viaje del que sólo tengo fragmentos de recuerdos.

Te veo en ese mundo, hermano, y no sabes lo que me duele el no estar ahí.

_**kiesaru rakuen**__** daichi no ikari to tomo ni**_

_**tsugunai o seotta mayoigo no you ni **_

_**yukisaki sae wakarazu ni**_

_(La ira se desvanece del paraíso y de la tierra_

_Como un niño perdido que soporta un castigo_

_No sé hacia dónde estoy yendo)_

Porque aunque sueñe todas las noches contigo, al día siguiente despierto sin que estés a mi lado. Sin embargo, siento tu aroma en mi almohada y un vestigio de calidez en mi corazón. De alguna forma sé que estás ahí, y me gustaría abrazarte y decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que te he extrañado, todo lo que he llorado por carecer de tu apoyo a mi lado. Porque tu ausencia es un vacío que nada ni nadie puede llenar.

¿Por qué teníamos que separarnos de esta forma?

Quizás tu sufrimiento sea incluso más grande que el mío, porque es probable que tú sí recuerdes todo. El deseo de sanar ese dolor es la fuerza que me mueve con más fuerza a querer encontrarte, para transmutarlo con amor en felicidad. Esa que tanto hemos buscado juntos.

_**todokanai sakebi no naka de nani o shinjireba ii no...**_

_**fukaku ochiteyukeba nobashita kono ude no saki ni kimi ga mieru**_

_En el grito inalcanzable, en qué debería creer?_

_Si caigo profundamente, te veo ante esos brazos que se extienden)_

Me he refugiado en un témpano de hielo cubierto de rosas. Porque este vacío lastima, y aunque sonría ante los demás, es sólo la fachada de mi refugio, puesto que en mi interior el alma se desgarra a cada recuerdo y a cada palabra que sobre ti escucho, haciéndome a ratos desear la muerte para acabar con este sufrimiento. Pero nuestros amigos y conocidos han sido un apoyo a pesar de que no comparten mi empeño en buscarte, por lo que la idea de morir se retira tan rápido como vino.

Porque sé también que si muero no tendré oportunidad de verte otra vez.

Ocasionalmente un rayo de luz derrite esa pared de hielo entre los demás y yo, pero vuelve a congelarse tan rápidamente como se deshizo. Mi corazón la creó para sufrir menos, supongo que es la misma razón por la que mis recuerdos fueron borrados. Para evitarme el dolor que significaría el recordar todo lo que hiciste por mí, todo lo que compartimos, lo que sufrimos, lo que vivimos.

_**kiesaru rakuen**__** daichi no ikari to tomo ni**_

_**tsugunai o seotta mayoigo no you ni **_

_**yukisaki sae wakarazu ni**_

_(La ira se desvanece del paraíso y de la tierra_

_Como un niño perdido que soporta un castigo_

_No sé hacia dónde estoy yendo)_

Desde que tengo memoria te he amado. Es por eso que te seguí cuando tuviste la idea de resucitar a mamá. Porque creí que podía resultar, y que mi felicidad sería completa, junto a ella y a ti. Porque yo sabía bien que me correspondías, y aunque tuviésemos que ocultarlo, seríamos felices. Pero todo falló y pagamos un precio, ahora estamos lejos el uno del otro y yo sé, hermano, que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Tu vida está igual de vacía que la mía.

_**todokanai inori no naka de nani o motobereba ii no...**_

_**kimi to ochiteyukeba kawashita kotoba no kazu dake tsumi ga kieru**_

_(En la plegaria inalcanzable, qué debería pedir?_

_Si caigo junto a ti, sólo los crímenes de palabras evadidas desaparecerían)_

Qué importa que este amor esté prohibido. Ya hemos cometido un pecado, ¿Qué importa otro más? Después de todo, el sufrimiento ya es suficiente castigo. La soledad que ha carcomido nuestras almas, ya es tiempo de ponerle fin… Es por eso que te buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra. Volveremos a reír y a llorar, pero estaremos juntos, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. La vida no es vida sin ti a mi lado, y he decidido que quiero volver a vivir plenamente, como cuando estabas conmigo.

_**todokanai sakebi no naka de nani o shinjireba ii no...**_

_**fukaku ochiteyukeba kieteyuku kono ude no naka de kimi ga warau**_

_(En el grito inalcanzable, en qué debería creer?_

_Si caemos profundamente, ante esos brazos que se desvanecen, sonríes…)_

Estos dos años se han hecho largos, pero hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Hoy pude contactarme contigo, aunque fuese a través de mi técnica de colocar trozos de mi alma en esas armaduras que llegaron desde el mundo en el que estás atrapado. No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando supe que había una forma de volver a encontrarte. Tuve la intención de atravesar ese portal y llegar a ti, pero Rose me lo impidió; aún así, el haber hablado contigo me hizo enormemente feliz.

Esa es la razón por la que haré lo que sea posible por volver a abrir ese portal.

Porque no importa lo que deba sacrificar para tocarte de nuevo.

**Notas finales:** Puedo imaginar perfectamente cómo se sentirían Ed y Al estando separados porque de alguna forma, también lo he vivido. Mi hermana y hermano mayores viven en otra ciudad, muy lejos de mí, y obviamente siempre les he extrañado. Más aún, a pesar de tener todo para ser feliz, hay un vacío en mi alma que sólo se llena cuando en mis sueños veo a una persona en particular. Ella es muy parecida a mi físicamente, y quizás sea todo una ilusión, pero los recuerdos son demasiado nítidos para serlo; y siempre al despertar queda esa sensación de haber sido feliz por un momento al haberla visto, aunque fuese por un momento.

La primera vez que vi FMA, lo que más me fascinó fue, además de la historia, la relación tan cercana entre Ed y Al; y todos esos sentimientos de volver a reencontrarse que expresaban en la película, terminaron por hacerme fan del Elricest. Porque podía entender lo que ambos sentían, ese deseo tan intenso de abrazar al otro, de tenerle cerca.

Quizás sólo sean mis sueños y en mi caso nunca encuentre a esa persona; posiblemente mi final no sea tan feliz como el de ellos dos. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre queda ese granito de esperanza, de encontrarla y de abrazarla como alguna vez, quizá en una vida anterior, lo hice.


End file.
